danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelsey Martin
}} Kelsey Martin is a student of Hope's Peak University's third-year class and a participant of Killing Amusement Park featured in Danganronpa: Harmonious Discord. Kelsey prances down the runway, just like her modelesque family as the Ultimate Model. History Early Life Kelsey was born to a supermodel mother and a Hollywood actor in sunny California. When she was four years old, Kelsey's father left her and her family due to the severe abuse done to her older brother. Kelsey's mother continued her work as a model just days after the official conviction of Kelsey's father, suffering from minor depression, which caused her to have minor violent episodes. Kelsey's older brother, who was only fourteen at the time, started modeling to help earn money for the family that Kelsey was mostly left alone with a babysitter while both her mother and brother were out earning money for the whole family. When Kelsey turned seven, her mother was suffering from a lack of opportunities for work and her brother was suffering from a horrible breakup from his famous singer girlfriend, she asked her mother if she could start modeling so she could help her family out with finances to which her mother agreed quickly. Kelsey soon became an international sensation with her natural model instincts that many hypothesized she inherited from her mother. Kelsey eventually became a bigger celebrity than both her mother and brother combined, gaining over five million followers on her Twitter and Instagram accounts overnight. Kelsey eventually participated in some celebrity-based television shows, which brought even more opportunities to her for modeling work after each one finished airing gaining the attention of world-renowned designers, appearances in commercials and even some acting credits. As Kelsey grew older and after Team Danganronpa was dismantled, Kelsey was invited as the Ultimate Model for her extensive portfolio that is very eye-catching to editors worldwide. Appearance Kelsey is a petite young woman with blond hair that reaches the middle of her back, sapphire blue eyes, long eyelashes, and fair skin making her almost look like a porcelain doll. Kelsey's normal outfit consists of a red-and-white striped dress that reaches her knees, a bangle on each wrist, silver slip-on shoes, and silver earrings. Personality A stuck-up, snobby person, Kelsey defines her choices based on the 'beauty' of them. Kelsey loves to ridicule others if they show the slightest of weaknesses in front of her to the point that it would be considered bullying in the eyes of others. Kelsey loves to taunt others, making them feel less special than what they feel like, getting a weird gratification out of it. Kelsey is also rather abrasive in her beliefs of wanting to hang with the 'beautiful' crowd compared to most of her classmates much to their irritation. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Model Kelsey knows how she is supposed to look at all times and gives photographers and designers wonderful photos that make them want more of her natural presence. Kelsey also helps with the creative processes that allow for very stunning magazine covers, help consult fashion editors to understand model's lives, and even provide advice for those looking to enter the life of a model. Sewing Kelsey knows how to make outfits that compliment a person's personality, even if she doesn't necessarily like the said person. Relationships Serena Mikolvich Trivia * Kelsey's favorite color is blue. * Kelsey's favorite food is pumpkin pie. * Kelsey is one of only two students that live in California outside of school. The other one is Anna-Marie Sanchez. Navigation